Enemies
by ghostsofanime
Summary: Cloud and Leon are so alike, but why do they never get along? Perhaps they can resolve their differences. Um, really bad summary I know. My first shonen ai, and first fic. CxL, SxR, possibly others later. Review, if you please.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Let's see, this is my first fic and my first shounen ai, so please bear with me! I appreciate all constructive comments, and am anxious to hear how others view my writing. Uh, I think that's it, on with the story. Disclaimer: Or not. Don't own anything but this plot. What a surprise. 

"_ God, I hate him,"_ thought Squall Leonheart. The person he was referring to? A blonde, angsty, jackass who went by the name of Cloud Strife. Cloud and he were both supposed to be on the Rebuilding Committee, but as far as Leon was concerned, all Cloud did was angst, and try to think up more ways to kill Sephiroth. The two of them lived in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden, and seeing as the whole committee shared a giant house, the two unfortunately saw more of each other than may have been healthy. (gods, that sounded wrong) Especially considering they were each other's roommates.

"_ Gods, what the hell is wrong with that guy!?"_ thought Cloud Strife bitterly in reference to the haughty, egotistical, jackass who was referred to as Leon, stalking through the market. They had just gotten through another one of their fights, which were now infamous. Everyone knew to not interrupt, or they would pretty much be flattened by the two. To Cloud, Leon was just some insignificant, egotistical maniac, who enjoyed nothing more than forcing people to perform backbreaking physical feats. Cloud didn't really pay attention to where he was going, he just let his feet do what they wanted. All of a sudden he realized he was standing on a cliff. He sat down to think. _"Or as Leon would say, "brooding." Wait, what the hell!? What do I care what he thinks?!"_ Cloud began to curse himself. _"Don't think about that dolt! You have more important things to think of." _"Like what?" Cloud muttered to himself. _"One word...Sephiroth. You know he's here, and you know how to find him. What are you waiting for?" _Cloud laid down, one arm over his face. "Shut up," he said to his conscience. He didn't want to think of anything related to his past right now. Without realizing it Cloud fell asleep. He dreamt of Zack, Sephiroth, and SOLDIER. Again. What a surprise.

"_ Oh, of course. When the lazy ass goes and disappears, who do they send to search for him? Me, the one person who would actually make good on a threat to kill him,"_ Leon thought darkly, stomping through Hollow Bastion. Apparently Cloud had gone missing AGAIN, so Leon was given the job of bringing him back. Just the way he wanted to spend what remained of the weekend. Traipsing around town looking for the one guy here who made him absolutely INSANE. _"Hmph, maybe he actually did everyone a favor and seriously disappeared. Ha, yeah right, that would be too good to be true."_ Leon gave up and just wandered around, not thinking of anything in particular. He soon found himself on some random cliff. He sat down just looking out over Radiant Garden. All of a sudden he heard something move. He jumped up and whirled around expecting a Heartless or Nobody, and instead seeing...Cloud. Asleep. Leon. Was. Going. To. KILL. HIM!!!! Leon strode over, grabbed Cloud by the collar, and commenced dragging him back into town, muttering, "Sleeping...good for nothing...sonuva...when I get my hands on you...never born."

Cloud was coming toward the end of the dream, when he was suddenly jerked awake and dragged back in the direction of town. "Hey, what the...?" he said, twisting around to try and see who was doing this. Leon snapped, "Quit squirming, dammit!" Cloud, not being able to see him, recognized the voice, however. "What the hell?! Let go of me asshole!" growled Cloud. "Yeah right, not until you're tied to a log, going over a waterfall!" barked Leon. They were making their way through town, and were actually quite close to HQ now. Leon nearly kicked the door down, trying to get in along with the squirming Cloud. They were still at it. "And I swear if I ever find you sleeping on the job again, I swear I'll-" "Oh, will you two cut it out already," complained Tifa, poking her head out of the kitchen. "All you two ever do is fight, and it's getting seriously old. "Fine," spat Leon, finally releasing Cloud, who subsequently managed to fall over, flailing. Which, in turn, hit Leon who fell too, getting tangled with Cloud. "Get off me you idiot!" Leon ordered, untangling himself, and getting up. "It's not like I planned that," scowled Cloud. "Whatever," grunted Leon, skulking away. The real reason Leon wasn't staying to yell at Cloud more was because he couldn't let him see his flushed face. Why did being tangled with that idiot make his heart beat faster? Leon shook his head. "Don't think about that," growled Leon to himself.

Notes: Ha! finally figured out editing system and is extremely happy she can finally use the publishing button OK, pretty short and boring, sorry, I'll get out the next one ASAP. See you next time!


	2. He's Back

Hello, again! I hope you enjoy the chapters, as no one's reviewed yet. : ( Anyway, this chapter's still a little dry, but it'll hopefully get better. All suggestions are appreciated!

The next day they were down at one of the sites they were supposed to be rebuilding. Cloud was on one of the allowed 15-minute breaks. He cast a disinterested eye over the site. Leon was striding around, giving orders, Cid and Merlin were arguing again, Aerith was attempting to stop them from throttling each other, Tifa was working diligently, and Yuffie was annoying Leon. Cloud made a mental note to thank her later. He sighed deeply. It wasn't much, but it worked for him, and kept his mind off Sephiroth, and the rest of that crap. "Yo, Cloud get off your ass! Break's up!" yelled Leon. Cloud rolled his eyes, grumbled under his breath, but got back to work.

"_Oh great, he's angsting again,"_ thought Leon, noting Cloud's expression. After barking at him to get back to work, he returned to his most pressing problem. The annoying kunoichi in front of him who wouldn't shut up. He sighed. "Yuffie, PLEASE, get back to work," he said, almost pleading. She pouted. "Aww, Leon, you're no fun." Leon was spared answering by a sudden voice. "Hey guys, what's up?" came the familiar voice. Everyone except Cloud grinned at the voice of the young Keyblade master. Sora, Donald, and Goofy rounded the corner, Sora still grinning hugely, and Donald yet again attempting to knock some sense into Goofy. But then came the surprise. Along with Sora, came Kairi, the King, and Riku. (back in normal form) "Hey Sora, what's up?" Even antisocial Leon could never be sour around the kid. He could've sworn the kid's mood was contagious. He nodded at Kairi and the King, and looked Riku over. "Good to see you back to normal." Riku nodded, smiling. "Well, we're almost done here, you guys wanna help out?" They all nodded. "If you need to, we have plenty of room for you guys to crash." "Ok, thanks," Sora agreed.

The work was finished quickly with the new addition to their group. Cloud found the spiky-haired teen a bit annoying, but even Cloud was susceptible to Sora's charm. He just never showed it. After work, they all went home, taking it slowly, lazy now that work was done. When they got back the others stayed with Sora and the group, but Cloud slipped back to his room. He showered and changed, then left to go out. He wandered, brooding again. "You don't like people too much, huh?" came a voice, nearly giving Cloud cardiac arrest. He whirled, face-to-face with that silver-haired kid, Riku. Cloud was always wary with people, especially ones he barely knew, but he was almost paranoid with Riku. He couldn't help it the kid's hair reminded him of Sephiroth. He grunted. Riku shrugged, and looked like he was going to say something, but was pounced on by Sora, and dragged off. Cloud shook his head, amused, and went off to think.

Leon walked by the living room, noticing Tifa looking depressed. "What's on your mind?" he asked casually, leaning against a wall. She sighed. "Cloud's disappearing more than ever, and he talks less." Leon snorted, but fell silent at the look on Tifa's face. "You shouldn't worry so much, whatever's on his mind is his business, and he'll get through it,"Leon said gently. Tifa smiled up at him. "You're right," she replied. "Oh, and Leon?" she asked as he turned to leave. He turned. She couldn't help teasing. "You're talking about him more gently than usual." She grinned mischievously. He glared at her and grunted, "Hn." Suddenly there was a crash, followed by Sora hurtling out of the building, pursued by Cid and Merlin. After they were out of earshot, Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith, who had followed the noise, burst into hysterical laughter. Leon began to chuckle along with the King, considering Donald and Goofy had chased after them. Riku just slapped his forehead, and Kairi giggled, shaking her head. "The only time I've ever seen those two get along," Leon grinned.

Cloud eventually headed back home to eat. They'd be getting up early again, and Cloud figured he might as well give being sociable a shot…although his sentences probably wouldn't consist of more than seven words. He got in just as the food was being served. He glanced around uncomfortably when everyone looked at him. Leon snorted, "Of course, he comes on time for food." Cloud glared at him, but didn't say anything. He grabbed a seat, and dinner commenced. Quite a bit of it was Sora asking Cloud questions, and Cloud responding with uncomfortable three word answers. After they cleaned up, Merlin, Leon, Aerith, Riku, and the King went off to Ansem's to do more research, Yuffie, Tifa, and Kairi started playing War, and Sora, Goofy, and Donald went to hunt down more Heartless. Cloud decided to help out Cid with a new Gummi ship. Besides Tifa and Aerith, Cid was the only person Cloud could stand being around for extended periods of time. Cid didn't need to talk to be comfortable which suited Cloud just fine. They worked for a while, and everyone started turning in. Cloud did too, but for some reason he had a foreboding feeling about the next day. He shrugged it off, and fell asleep.

When Leon woke up the sky was dark with clouds. He knew it would rain hard soon. After everyone was more or less awake, and had eaten, a report came in. There was another outbreak of Heartless. That was their assignment for the day. Everyone geared up pretty grimly. It was a large, spread-out group of high-level Heartless. They left in silence, heading toward the place where the 1000 Heartless had been defeated. Strangely, Leon was dragging his feet with the feeling something was going to go horribly wrong today. When they neared the place, they broke into three groups that would spread out as they fought. The three Destiny Island kids with Donald and Goofy; Yuffie, Aerith, and Tifa; and Cloud, Leon, and the King comprised the groups. Yuffie's group dropped off first, then Cloud's, as the other five ran on ahead. In the heat of battle, Leon didn't notice when Cloud slipped away.

As Cloud's group headed slowly towards Sora and the others, Cloud got the strange feeling he was being watched. He began to have flashbacks, and got constant headaches, something that only happened when _he_ was close by. The group reached a fork in the road, just as it began to pour, the rain so intense it seemed to be trying to strip the skin off their bodies. Suddenly Cloud saw a flash of silver hair and black feathers disappear around the opposite bend. Cloud glanced quickly at his group as he slipped off to follow Sephiroth.

Eventually Leon's group caught up with Sora and the others, Yuffie's group showing up shortly after. After they were finished, and were going through the customary congratulations, Riku spoke up. "Hey, where's Cloud?" At this everyone started, and looked around, not that they could see anything in the pouring rain. "Oh, Spikey probably slunk off somewhere to fight more Heartless," was Yuffie's chipper reply. "We can look for him as we head back," suggested Tifa. Everyone agreed, and headed home. When they reached the fork in the road, Leon, who was trudging along in back, noticed footprints in the mud. For some reason he thought they were Cloud's. And for some other insane reason he turned and followed them. No one noticed Leon's retreating figure behind them. Well, no one except Riku.

Cloud had followed Sephiroth for a long while, until they eventually reached a cliff. Sephiroth turned slightly. "Finally decide to find me, eh, Cloud?" He smirked and faced him fully. Cloud was not surprised Sephiroth felt his presence. He probably knew he had been following him, which was probably part of his plan. Cloud just glared at him. "Let's start then, shall we?" came Sephiroth's smooth voice, hard as stone, and cold as steel as he drew his sword. Cloud launched himself at Sephiroth, unclipping his Buster sword. Sephiroth easily dodged it, sticking the sword deep between Cloud's ribs. Cloud gasped with pain and whirled his sword catching Sephiroth's forearm. Sephiroth glanced coldly at the blood running down his arm, then alighted into the air. "Come Cloud, can't you do better? This isn't very entertaining, you know," he said boredly. Cloud gritted his teeth, glaring, and spat out, "I'm not some pawn of yours. You can't control me." "Anymore," finished Sephiroth, eyes icy but smirking. He dove down, Cloud jumping to meet him.

Leon was meandering down the path, not really thinking, when he heard the sounds of battle. He sighed, guessing it was Cloud. Then he heard the voices. "Wait..._voices_?" he thought. "Heartless don't talk, and the Nobody's are rarely here, nor would they bother with Cloud." But he knew someone who would. He suddenly became chilled to the bone. He took off in the direction of the noise, running blindly in the pelting rain, heart exploding in his chest. He came upon them just as they met in midair.

Aaaand, that's a wrap! Haha, what will Leon do? Will Cloud be okay? What is Riku's role? Why do I enjoy speaking in this manner? XD Anyway, R&R please, they are the author's booze. Thanks for reading and see you next time!


	3. Now What?

Yay! I'm so happy people are reading this story. So I owe thanks to the following people for reviewing.

**andromeda90:** Haha, yes, actually even I don't know what he's there for yet. Nice joke, and yeah, Leon does seem to be a bit more in tune with himself.

**SquallLeonheart1113:** Thank you, and it's because we're all evil.

**Risi-Chan:** Oh my God! Wait to give me a heart attack! Jeez, I think I actually felt my heart skip several beats when I read your opening. XD Oh well, I'm glad you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Do you really even need to see it…?

There was a clang of swords, a flash of light, and a searing pain in Clouds chest. He thunked into the mud, vision dimming, and he saw a slightly scratched-up Sephiroth sneer at him. "Well that was no fun at all. Really Cloud, you haven't changed a bit." With that, Sephiroth wrapped himself in his wing and disappeared. Through the pelting rain he thought he saw a figure, but was too tired to really register it. But then he heard the voice. It was Leon.

Leon watched the entire thing, eyes wide as he rushed to Cloud, who seemed barely conscious. "Cloud. Cloud. Can you hear me?" Leon watched anxiously as Cloud tried to focus enough to figure out who Leon was. "Leon?" he croaked. "What are you doing here?" "Looking for you, moron," Leon said worriedly. "Come on." He bent down to get Cloud, but Cloud pushed him away, using his Buster sword to help him up. "I'm fine," he grunted, grimacing. "No you're not," said Leon sternly. Cloud ignored him, tried to walk, and tripped, Leon catching him easily. "Just shut up, and don't struggle," he grunted, clipping on the Buster sword, and lifting Cloud into his arms. Cloud would have argued, but the draining blood was making him dizzy, so he just leaned his head against the closest solid object and fell asleep. The nearest solid object happened to be Leon's chest, however. Leon blushed slightly and kept his eyes straight ahead, hurrying off to HQ. He banged in half an hour later, soaking wet and exhausted. He dragged himself and Cloud to their room, gently laying Cloud on the floor while he fetched the first aid kit. For some reason no one was around. Leon treated Cloud the best he could, and got Cloud out of the soaking wet clothes, fishing around in Cloud's drawer. Leon then put him gently on his bed, stripping of his own drenched clothes, and falling asleep on his bed after he also changed.

2 hours later

The Restoration Committee hurried in from the rain, talking and laughing. But they stopped cold at the sight before them. There was mud tracked in, spilled blood staining the floor, and a soaking wet path. The group quickly followed it, and it led them to the scene of Leon passed out on his bed, and the injured Cloud likewise. Aerith hurried over to Cloud, murmuring a soft, "Curaga." for his deep wounds. She rested a hand on his burning forehead. He had a bad fever, and as it turns out, so did Leon. While Tifa and Aerith took care of them, the others cleaned up Headquarters in relative silence. When they were done, the two girls proclaimed that the guys would be fine, but they should just sleep. The rest of the day was uneventful, spent trying not to wake the two warriors.

Gray dawn light streamed through the windows as Cloud groaned and opened his eyes. He jolted up, and thunked down again quickly, regretting the action as his head began pounding. He looked around slowly, realizing he was back at headquarters. 'What the...' he trailed off, noting Leon unconscious on the other bed. Suddenly, it all came flooding back, making him hold his head in pain. He remembered Leon picking him up and starting to walk, but then just blackness. About this time Cloud realized he was in different clothes. And so, being the sharp ex-SOLDIER he was, Cloud's mind immediately connected everything. 'Which means...Leon...saw me...'he grimaced being unable to even finish and death-glared at the oblivious sleeping Committee Head. He didn't have the strength to do much else, as the fever claimed most of his coherency. He allowed the blackness to claim him again, and didn't notice the crack in the door seal itself as he did. Riku smiled to himself in the hallway, then crept back to the room he was (gladly) sharing with Sora.

Okay, sorry it's so short, I'll try to get another one out really soon. I'm experiencing mild writer's block right now, so please bear with me. I promise this will get more interesting! Thanks for sticking around, please R&R!


	4. Aftermath

Oh God, I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated, but I had writer's block and lost track of time! Fooorgiiivvee meeeee!!!

Misano: raises eyebrow

Heh, sorry. Anyway, my block is gone now, so I have many cool ideas of awesomeness. One being writing an MCR fic. (It would be a Frerard one) If anyone has ideas for that, please let me know.

**andromeda90: **Yeah, Cloud's so mean and I guess Sephy just didn't care. Probably thinking along the lines of "Must make fun of Cloud and make him even more angsty!" XD Yes, I still have no idea what to do with Riku, and I actually love listening to music while doing anything, really. I read some of your stories, and I love how you made Leon uke. So cute! Anyway, I always look forward to your reviews!

**Fushica: **I'm so glad you liked it!

**Disclaimer: **Misano: holds up sign reading: " She doesn't own anything but the plot of this and never will own anything more"

ghosts: looks at Misano Amazing. You're mute and you still manage to insult me. (FYI Misano's my muse)

Okay, I'll stop rambling now!

-------------------------------------------

Leon opened his eyes blearily, blinking against the blinding sunlight coming in the window. As he did, the door opened to reveal Aerith with a bowl of water and towels. She smiled brightly at Leon when she noticed he was awake. "Good morning Leon, how are you feeling?" Leon groaned. "Like I got run over by Fenrir." Aerith chuckled sympathetically and soaked a towel in the cold water. "So, what exactly happened yesterday?" she inquired, wringing out the towel and placing it on Cloud's forehead. Leon frowned and averted his eyes. "Sephiroth came back." "Oh," Aerith trailed, doing the same thing to Leon. "Keep this on, it'll help the fever." "Right..." Leon said. Aerith paused in the doorway and turned to Leon. "You did well," she smiled, and shut the door. Leon blushed and glared at the ceiling.

--------------------------------

Cloud awoke with a cool sensation on his forehead. He reached up to find a damp towel on his forehead. "So, you're finally awake, huh?" drawled an indifferent voice. Cloud, remembering that morning's earlier attempt, only turned his head slightly and glanced at Leon out of the corner of his eye. "Well, if I remember correctly you're the one who saved me, hmm? If you hate me this much, why did you follow me?" Cloud bit out bitterly. Leon turned toward him. "You're my comrade and a fellow member of this Committee," he replied simply. "Oh, of course," spat Cloud sarcastically, "I'm just someone who can help rebuild this hell-hole of a world we got thrown into when our own were destroyed." He turned to glare at the wall. "Cloud..."

--------------------------------

'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' thought Leon. 'Why am I being like this? Why do I even care? Shit, what's wrong with me?' he screamed internally. Unaware of it, Leon had climbed out of bed and was walking toward Cloud's blanketed form on the bed. 'Oh no, oh no, what am I doing?!' he thought frantically. Too late.

-----------------------------------

Cloud jumped, then winced painfully from it as the bed sank with a new weight. He looked over his shoulder at Leon, perched on the side of his bed, staring at his hands. "Cloud, I... I'm sorry," he whispered, face tinged pink. "I'm... not really good... with this sort of thing," he continued, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "but... I guess, like, if you ever need help or anything, you can talk to me." Cloud's eyes widened in surprise, but softened as Leon went on. Cloud looked away, blushing slightly. His eyes darkened sadly as he remembered how Zack would sometimes sit on his bed and tend to him after a particularly bad day of training. Leon, sensing his distress over...well he didn't know, but over _something_, moved next to Cloud's head, leaning against the headboard. He gently picked the smaller being up and held him tightly to his chest, as Cloud burrowed his head under Leon's forearm. They just stayed like that for awhile, each thinking separate thoughts.

Sorry it's so short, I just needed to get this done and out! Just a fun little fact, when I was rewriting the first paragraph (my computer deleted or hid the first one) I was listening to "Greased Lightnin' " and suddenly got the image of Cloud as Danny singing "Greased Lightnin' " on Fenrir. sweats God, must stop with my Grease obsession. Anyway, reviews are loved!


	5. Anniversary

Whew, it's been a while! Sorry, I had some writer's block, school decided to kill me, I think I may have failed my algebra test, and I am now running an RP on Gaia Online. Oh, boy. My screwy life, nonexisistant life aside:

**andromeda90:** Oh yes. Perhaps a one-shot'll come out of that, or something. Haha, yes, Leon and his uncontrollable hormones. XD Interesting… Thanks for reading! You're my most frequent reviewer! Yay! I'm going to take a leaf from another author's book here, and say you can request a one-shot or a certain scene you'd enjoy seeing!

**SquallLeonheart1113: **Whoot, I got your name right! Thank, you thank you, and thank you! XD

**Fushica: **Oh, yes. evil laughter played in background Yes it is!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything besides the plot, I wouldn't have to save my money for five months to spend at an anime con.

------------------------------------------------------

As the days passed, not much seemed to have changed. Cloud and Leon still fought, they still avoided each other, but the trained eyes of the Committee didn't miss how the fights got shorter, how Cloud disappeared less, and the blushes the two had every time there was physical contact. For the two men's pride, however, they never said anything.

---------------------------------

About a month after the Sephiroth incident, and numerous failed matchmaking plots by Tifa and Yuffie, Leon, not Cloud, was surprisingly missing. No one was too worried, but by five o' clock, they were starting to get anxious. A few of them decided to go search, and on the way out, Riku stopped by Cloud, whispering in his ear, "The cliff..." He smiled and walked out, Cloud glaring at him.

-----------------------------

'_Which cliff? Do you know how many cliffs there are here?' _thought Cloud irritatedly. But as much as he didn't want to admit it, Cloud knew which cliff he was talking about. And since Leon had been the only one who came after him, he was the only other one who knew how to get to it. Cloud sighed and heaved himself out the door, dragging his feet to the cliff he fought Sephiroth on.

-----------------

He slowed down when he was close, not wanting to alert Leon for some reason. He crept quietly towards the opening in the rock face (if you can do that in huge boots on a dirt path XD) and came upon Leon perched on the edge, one foot dangling off, the other one hugged to his chest. Now quite curious, he walked towards Leon normally, and sat next to him, staring out at the horizon. "They're worried you know," he said casually. "Sure they are," he said sarcastically, and Cloud jumped at the venomous sarcasm. Leon saw this and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, today's just not...it's not really any of you in particular...I mean..." Leon sighed, running his hand through his hair. "It's just...today's the anniversary of when my world was destroyed…and since I was the only survivor, I just couldn't..." he broke off, looking away. Cloud looked at him sadly, and put a hand on his shoulder to let him know he understood. Suddenly Leon said quietly, "I let them down...all of them. They got killed because I was too weak." Cloud's eyes widened at Leon's guilt, immediately thinking of Aerith and Zack. He stood up, Leon flinching as if in fear of Cloud's disgust. Imagine his surprise when Cloud sat behind him and a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist and body settled against his. "It's okay...to feel guilty," Cloud replied softly, "But there isn't any way they died because you were too weak..." he smiled slightly, "Because you're far too strong for that to happen," he whispered into Leon's ear. He decided his words weren't enough, and leaned forward slightly, gently kissing Leon's neck. One thought ran through Cloud's spiky head-_'What the hell did I just do?'_

------------

Haha, I'll leave you there! I know, I know. Reviews, please!


	6. Who's There?

Hey everyone!! Uhh, this has been written for a while, but I had no time to edit and post. Anyway, I have some new story ideas, for this and others, and I may get a Fictionpress account to publish another story. Anyway, review responses!

**andromeda90: **Uh…wow. XD Just kidding. I think I actually got the ideas from your stories. And, for the record, everyone on here's weird. XD You're lucky-I was going to make Cloud upset to some extent, but your request gave me a whole new idea! Yay! You'll see the scenes soon.

**Fushica: **Exactly! XD Lol, thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Get that through your heads! XD

---------------------------------------------------------

Leon stiffened as the body settled against him, but relaxed as Cloud's arms encircled him. He began to drift into his own world when he felt lips press softly against his neck. Eyes wide in shock, he turned in Cloud's embrace to see the blonde staring at the ground, cheeks burning. Leon positioned himself on his knees in front of Cloud, grabbing the younger one's chin and pulling it so Cloud was looking at him. Leon didn't say anything, just blinked and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Cloud's. Cloud tensed at first, but soon melted into Leon's arms, returning the kiss. Leon pulled back, leaning his forehead against Cloud's. They didn't say anything, just looked at each other.

----------------------------

They entered Headquarters silently, side by side. Everyone was already back, and they looked at them when they came in. "Found him," Cloud said casually, gesturing at Leon over his shoulder as he walked back to his bedroom. Everyone looked at Cloud sorta strangely, but eh, it was Cloud. They turned their attention back to Leon when Aerith asked, "Where were you?" Leon grunted, "Nowhere," while leaning against a wall uncomfortably. He was really confused right now and wasn't really in the mood to talk. Not that he usually was, but even less so now. Aerith and Tifa frowned while Yuffie whined, "Oh come oooonnn, Squally! Why can't you be sociable for once, or at least tell us what happened? We were worried about you!" Leon frowned and sighed, running a hand through his hair again. "I can't deal with this right now," he muttered beginning to walk away. The rest of them sat there stunned at Leon's iciness. Well, almost everyone. Riku had his arms behind his head, looking very calm. Leon stopped at the entry to the hallway and turned his head slightly. "Today's the day my world got destroyed," he muttered, then disappeared toward his shared room.

----------------------

Cloud walked down the hallway into his room and kicked off his boots, walking to an old, battered trunk. He popped it open and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for: a picture of him and Zack. He went to the small bay window in the room, and sat there just seemingly staring at it. _'Am I betraying Zack again? If I get involved...would he have wanted me to?'_

-----------------

Leon opened the door quietly to find Cloud sitting in the window, staring at something in his hand. Leon kicked off his shoes also, padding up to Cloud and sighing. "We should probably go back," he murmured in Cloud's ear, "they're going to wonder." Cloud shuddered as Leon's breath ghosted against his ear. "Alright," agreed Cloud a bit reluctantly, putting down the picture. He got up and the two left side by side.

----------------

Dinner was...awkward. Everybody except Cloud and Riku were trying to be all cheery for Leon's sake. Frankly, it was just depressing him more. Finally, Leon just got sick of it and thumped his glass down with a little more force than was necessary. All conversation stopped as everyone looked at the annoyed Committee head. Leon looked up evenly, but his voice was shaking with suppressed emotions. "Look, I know this is all fake. I don't mind today, but I don't need your pity!" began Leon, voice growing louder with every word. "Frankly, it's just pissing me off even more, and it doesn't help a DAMN THING!!" he roared shooting up from his chair. Everyone stared at him, shocked, except for Riku, who looked vaguely amused, and Cloud, who honestly didn't seem to care. "Leon," came Cloud's soft, firm tone, "sit down." Leon did so, blushing in shame and embarrassment. "Sorry," he muttered, staring at the table. Aerith smiled at him gently. "It's ok. This isn't an easy thing to deal with." There was a murmured assent from everyone, and a more normal meal commenced.

--------------------------------

Everyone was relaxing lazily after dinner, broken into various small groups doing different activities. Leon happened to be reading on the couch as Cloud sat on the floor between his legs, listening to Sora ramble on about some random journey/battle or other. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Which is odd, because no one even knew they _had _a doorbell. Everyone looked toward the door as Leon got up to answer it. When he did, he froze, a familiar face grinning down at him from underneath a brown cowboy hat where its owner leaned against the doorframe. "Hey, babe, what trouble have you been causing around this dump?" Irvine Kinneas

And, we're done! Um, I'm concerned about how many people are reading this, so please review if you are! It can even just be "Hi." Just let me know you're alive out there! XD I need more sleep.


	7. Cowboy

Wow…I haven't updated in over a month. I'm really sorry, school was crazy and I had a million things to do. I'm sorry to say it was painful writing this stupidly short chapter, but I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging. I currently have **massive** writer's block on this story, so if I don't update for a while, please bear with me. Um, I'm too lazy to answer you all individually, but thanks to **Fushica (**XD), **andromeda90 (**XDD), **Zexy's Girl, **and **Risi-Chan **(sorry about updating ") for reviewing! Cake for all you readers! -blows dust off story- Let's get going!

-------------------------------------------

"I-Irvine!" Leon uncharacteristically stuttered, eyes huge. "I-I thought you were d-dead," he said, voice cracking on the last part. "Now, haven't you learned by now that it'll take a hell of a lot to kill me? If I died, I wouldn't be able to be with you," the cowboy said, smiling fondly at Leon's emotional behavior. Leon blushed and looked at the floor. The members of the Committee were shocked at the abrupt change in Leon's demeanor. They had never seen him like this before! Aerith, always the hospitable one, recovered first and invited Irvine in. He walked back with Leon and sat on the couch next to him to explain the story.

-------------------

Cloud was surprised to see the man at the door, nothing else. But when he saw the change in Leon, he felt vaguely sick. _'Wait, why should I feel worried? I should be angry! Leon's mine!' _When Irvine sat next to Leon on the couch, Cloud felt something in him wrench painfully. He slunk over beside Riku, glowering at anyone who looked at him, especially Irvine. Riku himself was having a hard time covering his smile. _'Heh, heh, they'll never guess. Things are going exactly how I'd hoped.'_

------------------

Apparently Irvine had had a similar experience to Leon's. He fell through a portal after getting separated from the others and landed in a world they hadn't heard of yet. He had been searching for the others since he had landed there. He had heard vague pieces of Leon's trail over time and it had lead him here. Unfortunately, Leon was the only one he'd found. "So, how long are going to stay?" asked Leon. "Hmm, that depends. Need another hand around here?" the grinning cowboy asked. "As if you'd actually do anything, Kinneas," scoffed Leon, but they could tell he didn't mean it. "Great! So what's been happening with you?" supplied Irvine, slipping an arm around the smaller one's shoulders. Once they had all finished explaining everything to him it was pretty late. Unfortunately, there was the matter of rooms. They were full and didn't even have another bed. Cloud, err- graciously?- volunteered to sleep on the couch. And with that, everyone parted to their separate rooms.

-------------------------

Cloud curled up miserably on the couch. It looked like Irvine was staying, which meant he had no chance. He contemplated the next few days as he drifted off. His imagined scene of the situation in their bedroom was actually pretty accurate. Leon was curled in Irvine's arms on his bed, both sound asleep.

Okay! Yes, short and sucky, I know. Please review, though. I…need…INSPIRATION!!! XD I'm so random tonight. Thanks as always!


	8. The Talk and the Exit

Ahh! I'm finally back! Oh God, I'm so sorry this took this long. I was having issues with algebra and the inspiration kind of disappeared for a while. Anyway, I will most likely be starting a Vampire Knight story after this. (yaoi, obviously ) Also, if you guys like this, check me out on as shifting-shadows. I'm posting original slash on there. Okay, reviews!

**Fushica:** O.O Wow… you're very devoted to this pairing. XD And don't worry, Riku's scheme gets really interesting.

**andromeda90:** Yes he is. You're right, Cloud's not too stable either. XD You'll see.

**Zexy's Girl: **I know, now he'll be even more emo! XD

I also forgot to mention last time, that the last chapter and the next few scenes are dedicated to andromeda90 for being my most frequent and faithful reviewer. And always making me laugh. The jealousy's for you: D

The days passed quickly, Leon found, when he was with Irvine. Surprisingly, Irvine actually did a good amount of work, but he'd still slack off at least once a day. They had picked up where they left off in Balamb Garden, and it was working well, so far. Then there was the situation with Cloud. Things between them had gotten even worse than previously. Now Cloud wouldn't even speak to Tifa, never mind him. Leon felt guilty about not telling Cloud, but he'd thought Irvine was dead, hadn't he? This needed to be cleared up-now.

"Cloud?" Leon asked the sulking figure on the cliff where they usually found each other. His answer was an annoyed grunt. "I need to talk to you about Irvine," Leon continued gently, sitting next to Cloud.

"What's there to talk about? You've gotten back together with an old flame, wonderful for you."

"Cloud...," Leon murmured, stung. "You haven't had any people in your past?" he tried, hoping he didn't sound too accusatory.

"I have. The difference is that I know for a fact he's dead."

"But Aerith..." Leon began.

"Aerith is like a sister to me, nothing more. Why should I be given back my lover? After we...got together," Leon noticed Cloud's voice was getting rough, "I thought maybe I wasn't given Zach back for a reason. I can see, like always, I was wrong," he finished, getting up to leave. As Leon watched Cloud walk away, he couldn't see the tears on Cloud's face that matched the ones brimming in his own eyes.

A few days later, Cloud was confronted by a very pissed looking Irvine near the bailey.

"What did you do to Leon?" the cowboy demanded. When all he received was a look devoid of any and all emotion, he barreled on. "Leon's been completely depressed since he talked to you the other night. He seems guilty all the time, and he constantly looks like he's about to cry." Cloud glared at Irvine.

"It's his own fault for leaving me flat as soon as you show your face around here." Irvine looked surprised for a minute, but recovered quickly.

"Ah, I should have figured. Listen, Strife, Leon's mine. He has been since I first pried him out of that shell. We had been separated, why shouldn't he come back to me when I show up alive?" Cloud growled angrily. "You can't compete with me, so why don't you just go find something else to occupy yourself with?" Irvine sneered.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it," snarled Cloud as he whirled around and stalked away. "After tonight you'll never have to see me here again."

The next morning everyone found a note from Cloud on the table, stating he was off to find Sephiroth again. They had a score to settle, and due to certain conditions, it was no longer convenient for him to stay here. As Leon processed what had happened, he had to fight the urge to throw up that was growing in the pit of his stomach.

Okie-doke, there we go! I promise I'll try to get the next ones out more quickly. Remember to watch for the VK story and check out my Fictionpress account. Please review and thanks as always for your help and for reading this story!

ghosts


	9. Secrets

Hello, my lovelies! Ah, so many reviews, I'm ecstatic! 3 Well, it seems we're moving into the final stretch of this story now. I have about two more weeks of school, so I'll be crushed under work for a little while, but then it's time for glorious summer vacation! Squee! Anyway, this chapter is relatively short, but pivotal! And Riku's role is err…semi-revealed?

**andromeda90: ** Hee, you're welcome! I know, all these guys are so thick headed, ne? XD And yes, Riku's still important as you'll soon see!

**Meru Caldera: **O.O Wow… Thank you, your review made my head swell! XD Just kidding, but that amused me to no end. Thanks! )

**Kita Ito:** Thank you! Yeah, so do I. –sweatdrop-

**ShinjaNoBaka: **Again, thanks, and here's more!

**Fushica: **Yes, yes he is. You'll believe that even more after this chapter. –evil grin- Ah, I see. And yes, make sure to read the author's noteat the bottom for a notice about that pairing.

**AngelDragonQueen343:** Ahaha, yes and yes. I know, hopefully our little chocobo will soon be saved from his emo pit of despair! (Yes, as a note, I do enjoy making fun of Cloud occasionally. I mean, come on, he is the picture definition of "emo" even though I'm not fond of the word. ;XD)

**Zexy's Girl: **Thank you, and no, he is off to fight Sephy, although I liked your guess.

**Aeternus-Spes: **O.O Wow, thank you. You're very enthusiastic!

**Veleria: **Thank you, and I appreciate the criticism. I actually went into this story with very little plot in my head, so that's a factor. I also find I have trouble sometimes conveying what I want to happen. But this will all help me get better, so thanks again, and I appreciate your patience!

**Disclaimer: **I own the KH game, KH II game, the respective strategy guides for each, (although I did lose the first one) the AC DVD and I've watched the movie three times, but nothing else!

--------------------

That afternoon was scorching and Leon was in a black mood. Not even Irvine was able to shake him out of it. When they were on one of their breaks, Irvine's arms wrapped around Leon from behind and tugged him gently to a shadowed corner. Resting his head on Leon's shoulder, Irvine breathed into Leon's ear seductively, "Come on, Squall, cheer up. Strife's gone, so now we can be alone in peace."

Leon pulled away irritably. "It's too hot for this, Kinneas," he snapped, striding away while pulling off his leather jacket. Irvine's brow furrowed and he jogged after his lover.

"Baby, come on. What did I say? You know it had to be one of us, and Strife's a strong guy. He'll be fine."

"How do you know that, huh?" Leon whirled on Irvine. "He barely survived last time, what's to say Sephiroth won't kill him now?"

Irvine looked pissed. "Look, I don't know who "Sephiroth" is, or what he's got to do with anything, but you're mine now, and frankly, I don't care what happens to Strife either way."

The look Leon gave Irvine right then probably could probably have scared Ansem (the Heartless "Ansem") back into oblivion. "Since when am I _yours_?" he spat. He opened his mouth to say more, decided silence would speak better, and stormed away.

---------

Leon was miserable after being alone with his thoughts for the rest of the day, and he had decided to seek out Irvine. He wanted to explain and work things out, and he really just needed someone right now, loath as he was to admit it.

Irvine had disappeared after dinner, so Leon was walking around town, hoping to find him as the sky darkened to night. He turned into an alley just as he heard Irvine's voice. Heartened by this, he walked more quickly to the junction where the alley turned, but stopped when he heard a snatch of conversation.

"Well, how's your progress?" came a voice that sounded eerily similar to Riku's.

A sigh came from who Leon assumed was Irvine. "Fine, I guess. Squall still seems protective of Strife, at least."

"Good, good." A pause. "Is there a problem?"

"Well...sort of. This is getting hard, especially keeping things from Squall. I may be involved now, but he and I were still together, and I still want to be friends. I can't do that by hurting him."

It was Riku's turn to sigh now. "I know it's hard, but you have to pretend to still love him if the plan's going to work."

Leon's eyes were like saucers now. Pretend to love him? The plan? Irvine involved? With who? Dear gods, what was going on? Trying to keep his eyes from watering, he stepped around the corner to confront the two conspirators, hurt written all over his face.

And there we go! Big things are coming up for our favorite woe-begone couple so keep an eye out! I also know I said there would be SoRiku, so I'm sorry I didn't get much in. There will be some at the end, and after this I will write a one-shot centered on them in addition to starting my VK fic. Thanks for reading everyone, and please remember reviews make ghosts float! –is shot for horrible pun-

Ja ne- ghosts


	10. Fallen Angels and Second Chances

Hello, my lovelies! I'm sincerely sorry for my slowness in updating, but I just hit a slump where I started all these chapters but couldn't finish them. I'm also super busy with guitar, work, summer reading, and karate, since I'm testing for my second degree black belt.

**andromeda90: **Hehe, yes, yes he is. Yay for plot twists! And yes, exactly- I'm glad you don't hate Irvy now. XD I'd love to see that, it'd be hilarious. And yes, they are. No, please! I love them, they're the highlight of my reviews! Aw, thank you! Yay for procrastination!!

**AngelDragonQueen343: **I know you didn't mean it. And it's because I'm a fanfic author. Aren't cliffhangers, like, our unwritten law or something? Glad you like it!

**Aeturnus-Spes:** You shall see… -evil laugh- Yes, I know, why do we torture them so?

**ShinjaNoBaka: **Hmm, should I? Don't worry, all shall be made right in the end. Glad to hear it!

**Zexy's Girl:** Thanks, I'm glad you think so!

**Fushica:** XD Nice. Yes, most people have. And sorry, none this chapter, but next chapter…let's just say it involves a closet. (If that sounds like a pun, it was completely unintended!) XD

**J.M.Captein: **Thank you! Haha, yes, good, good…

Wow, so many reviews, thank you! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

Warning: The boys have bad mouths. ;

**Disclaimer: **I always forget this. ; I don't own, so don't sue, I have about twenty bucks to my name.

----------------

"What the hell is going on?" Leon asked in a dangerously quiet tone. The two others had started at his presence, Riku looking unfazed as always, and Irvine resembling something akin to a pop-eyed goldfish.

"Leon, um, well, you see..." Irvine stuttered, looking pleadingly at Riku.

The silver haired boy sighed, and said simply, "We set the two of you up."

Leon's eyes widened, then narrowed immediately. "I'll give you a second chance to rethink that answer. Because if I hurt Cloud for nothing, and he went away for nothing, then the two of you won't be able to walk for a week," he threatened, slowly approaching the two.

"And if Cloud's hurt by Sephiroth because of this, I'll make sure you both join that maniacal bastard in hell!" he finished through gritted teeth.

Riku did nothing, simply smirked and said, "You're wasting time." For one moment Irvine thought Leon would strangle the dark Keyblade bearer, but he growled at the last moment, whirling and going to search for Cloud.

--------------

Meanwhile, in another part of Radiant Garden...

Cloud and a notorious one-winged angel were at it again. And the fight was brutal, as usual.

"Come on, Strife, is that all you've got?" Sephiroth sneered.

"Shut...up...you bastard," Cloud panted, becoming rather dizzy from blood loss. Some of his wounds were rather severe, and although Sephiroth was a bit more roughed up than usual, he still had the upper hand.

"What wrong?' taunted Sephiroth, dodging a wide blow from the spiky haired one. "Your lion not coming to save you this time?" Those words enraged Cloud, thinking of everything that had been done to him until now. He suddenly stopped cold, face hidden. Sephiroth also stopped, curious.

"I promise you'll regret that," Cloud deadpanned, looking up with dark eyes. With that he again launched himself at his clone, his waning and sloppy techniques becoming sharper, stronger, and more precise. He surprised the angel enough that he actually had to fight back a little.

But Sephiroth just couldn't stop beating the dead horse. "Aw, did I hit a sore spot?" he cooed sarcastically.

"No," Cloud said simply in mid-jump. He suddenly disappeared in an extraordinary display of speed and appeared behind Sephiroth. "I did," he stated, thrusting the Buster sword through Sephiroth's chest.

Shocked and infuriated, the maniacal man turned to face Cloud as they both fell to the ground, Cloud pulling his sword out and leaning on it.

"I will come back for you," he hissed, beginning to dissolve or whatever you call it, "and you will regret this." These last words floated on the wind as he was finally only particles, carried away on the same breeze.

Cloud breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it was finally over, if only for now. He turned around to trudge back to Fenrir when he was shocked to see another motorcycle parked next to his. And a certain brunette leaning on it.

"What do you want?" Cloud said roughly, in no mood for games.

"To talk to you," Leon replied simply, studying Cloud.

"You had plenty of time for that," Cloud rejected swinging himself onto Fenrir.

"Cloud, wait!" pleaded Leon, grabbing Cloud's arm and beginning to get desperate.

"Go screw the cowboy," shot Cloud.

Leon winced, stung. "The _cowboy_," he spat, "is screwing someone else." Cloud's head whipped to face the lion, not prepared in the slightest for that reaction. "He only pretended to want me to suit some plot of Riku's," Leon said much more quietly, looking to the ground.

Cloud's eyes softened slightly and he gently slid his arm out of Leon's weakened grip. "Follow me," he stated softly. "It sounds like there's a lot to discuss." Leon looked up at this, trying to conceal the glint of hope in his eyes. He nodded mutely and climbed onto his own vehicle, the two warriors riding off to a small hotel where Cloud had been staying.

Leon hoped to the gods that he wouldn't screw his second chance up.

---------------

And there we are! The next chapter will be the last, and I'll get some Soriku in there, I promise! Also, added to my "to do" fanfics will be different Spring Awakening ones. There will be some slash ones and –le gasp- some het ones! If you don't know what SA is, look it up, it is the MOST amazing musical ever to grace the Earth, and I love it to death. –saw it last Sunday in NY- I'll also be overhauling my profile, so check that out sometime! Anyway, thanks for reading as always, and please review!


	11. Finale

Hey everyone! Well, it's finally here- the last chapter of Enemies! I'm so sorry it took this long, school and the candidate cycle overpowered me. This is the first fic I've finished, so I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed, your support always made my day! So let's get on with the responses, and finish this story!

**Zexy's Girl:** Yay! And yes, I'm still among the living, sorry for the wait!

**andromeda90: **Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love them! Yes, everything shall now come together! Get some sleep after this! XD

**Aeturnus-Spes: **Mwahaha, you shall see.

**ShinjaNoBaka: **Thank you!He won't!

**Giseisha:** Ooh, new reviewer! Glad you like the fic. )

**AngelDragonQueen343: **Don't worry, you'll see. Aw, kawaii!! Glad to hear your quest paid off. )

**J.M. Captein: **Yes, yes, I know. Thank you!

**Eriko Akikuro: **Please, don't injure yourself over this fic! BRW, love your fic.

**Plain Jane Is A Vampire: **I really appreciate you going back and reviewing other chapters! And, I'm holding you to that promise! XD

Once the two men reached the hotel, Cloud lead them into a bar in back, grabbing a small table in the corner for them, and ordering two beers. He sighed heavily and looked at the brunette warily, as if he wanted to say something, but was holding back.

After a minute of silence and the delivery of the drinks, Cloud leaned his elbows on the table, clasped his hands together and leaned his forehead against them.

"So...you want to start?" came the weary, muffled question. Leon swallowed a bit painfully and took a gulp of beer to steady himself.

"Well..." Leon began quietly. "A few days after you left, I had a fight with Irvine. He was saying...some things that were pissing me off, and I couldn't put up with him right then. I went to look for him after dinner to apologize, and I heard his voice and Riku's coming from an alley."

Leon paused again to swig down more beer, and when he began again, he notice Cloud's eyes peering at him intently from over his hands, the rest of his face still hidden.

"Anyway, I heard Riku ask Irvine about his "progress" and Kinneas answered that it seemed to be going okay, that I still seemed protective of you," Leon stated, eyes avoiding Cloud and his face coloring slightly.

"Riku seemed pleased, but Irvine mentioned the fact that it was getting hard for him to lie to me, and that even though he was involved now, he still wanted to be friends with me, and he felt like he was hurting me," Leon finished, looking out the window where it had begun to rain.

"Leon," Cloud began softly, unsure of what to say.

"I was so stupid, I can't believe I thought he would still love me, and I can't believe how I just threw you aside when he came back!" Leon said, tears beginning to make their way down his face.

"It's just, he was the first person to get me out of my shell, and no matter how annoying he was at times, he understood me," the lion finished, not even trying to fight the tears anymore.

Cloud got up from his side of the table and came around to the brunette, embracing him.

"It's okay, I understand," the wolf whispered, stroking Leon's hair comfortingly. "We'll go back tomorrow and sort this out. For now, let's get cleaned up and get some rest," Cloud finished, wiping away the tears on Leon's cheeks.

The two got up from the table and left the money, heading upstairs to the hotel room Cloud was staying in to get some well deserved sleep.

----------

The two warriors returned home the next morning, to a house of very worried people.

"LEON!" a few of the group burst out when they saw him. "Where were you? Did you find Cloud? Is he okay?" Leon simply held his hands up silently, waiting for them to calm down. Then he looked back at the door over his shoulder and Cloud suddenly appeared there, with a few more bandages on than he left with.

"Cloud!" Aerith shrieked and threw her arms around him. "Where were you? Why did you leave?" Cloud said nothing and his eyes roved around the room until they landed on Irvine, standing anxiously next to a very calm Riku.

"You two have so much to explain," is all he said. This brought everyone's attention to the two, and Riku sighed.

"All right, fine," Riku said serenely. "When I arrived here with my friends, we were informed of the situation between Leon and Cloud. Not quite one thing, not quite the other. Hearing this, I formed a plan."

"Part of my story was true," Irvine took up. "I did get thrown into another world, and I was searching for everyone. I had heard bits and pieces, but nothing concrete. Then one day," Irvine got a far away look in his eyes, "I met this man named Ansem- it was actually Xenahort's Nobody. Then this kid," Irvine nodded in the direction of Riku, who smiled, "popped up and started attacking him. After everything passed, we talked, and he told me he knew Leon and where he was."

Irvine took a deep breath. "He also told me about another man named Cloud Strife. I learned that he and Leon were working on patching a rather rocky tolerance of each other."

Irvine smiled, "Then I learned that everyone saw something about the two of them that they didn't notice. Riku had secretly tried to plot his own scheme along with the numerous other matchmaking attempts that had already been made, but he was missing a few pieces. I sewed all that together- I had the perfect tie to you, Leon." Irvine looked apologetic.

"At this point I had already become involved, and I wanted to make sure you'd be happy without me, and this Cloud person sounded like he'd do a pretty good job, probably better, than me," Irvine finished, looking at everyone.

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you sooner, and that I caused so much distress, _I _didn't expect that to happen," he added, glaring at Riku.

"Er yeah, sorry about that," Riku apologized sheepishly, looking sorry for the first time. As the silence finally lengthened all eyes turned to Leon and Cloud, who had remained silent the entire time.

The two looked at each other silently and turned to face Irvine and Riku. Leon looked at Cloud who gave a small nod.

"Well," Leon began slowly, "Irvine, we've known each other for so long, and we've gone through our own issues. Even though you did it in a crappy way, which wasn't entirely your fault," here a pointed look was aimed at Riku, "I understand your sentiments, and both Cloud and I appreciate them. We forgive you, and I hope you're happy with your new partner," Leon smiled.

"Thank you so much," Irvine replied, looking unbelievably relieved.

"As for you," Cloud picked up, turning to Riku, "well..." He and Leon smirked. All of a sudden Cloud jumped over the couch and darted toward Riku, who yelped, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off as Leon raced toward Sora and also dragged him off struggling. The others heard a door open and slam shut with much kicking and shuffling, then a sudden click and muffled yelling and pounding.

The two returned smiling innocently, and simply replied to the inquiring looks in unison.

"We locked them in the closet." The group began to laugh heartily as the many issues had finally been resolved, and in the distraction, Leon pulled Cloud close to him and whispered, "I'll never be so stupid again. Please forgive me?"

Pulling back the blond wolf smiled and said, "Of course." With that, the lion was pulled down slightly into a passionate kiss, which they eventually realized the others had stopped to watch, the girls "awww"ing. They didn't care anymore.

OWARI

And there it is! The end of our story! Thanks again for all the support, and I hope to see you all on my next projects!

- ghostsofanime


End file.
